Romantis?
by Reii Harumi
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto menjalin hubungan selama setahun namun Sasuke jarang menunjukkan sisi romantisnya. Hadiah apa yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Naruto? / Dobe, kau suka dengan hadiahmu? Otanjoubi Omedetou, Dobe. /Sepertinya aku harus ekstra hati-hati sebelum rahasiaku terbongkar./ OS, Dedicated for Naruto's Birthday, fluffy, FemNaru.


**Romantis? **

**By. Reii Harumi **

**Pair : Sasu**_**Fem**_**Naru**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Fluffy(?) **

**Dedicated For Naruto's Birthday**

**Warn! GenderBender, Typo(s) , DLDR Warn! **

** . . . **

**Here We Go ! **

**. . . **

Suasana pada siang hari cukup ramai. Tentu saja bel istirahat berbunyi membuat seluruh siswa siswi mendesah lega karena bisa lepas sejenak dari buku, rumus, dan tentu saja guru _killer_. Naruto tersenyum puas karena hari ini ia tidak jadi ulangan Fisika karena Asuma-sensei sedang membimbing siswa siswi yang akan menghadapi olimpiade yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi.

"Untung sekali ya hari ini, kalian tahu semalam suntuk aku mencoba menghapal rumus fisika dan hasilnya ? Sampai sekarang aku pun aku belum mengerti." Ucap Ino dengan bahagianya.

"Kau kan bisa bertanya pada pacarmu, _Piggy_." Ujar malas Sakura.

"Dia kan sedang ikut pelatihan olimpiade dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '_Piggy_' , _forehead field._" Ujar Ino dengan pandangan mendelik.

"Apa katamu?" Desis Sakura.

"Mau menantang?" Ujar Ino sedikit menyeringai.

"Ha ah , kalian berdua memang susah untuk tidak adu mulut ya?" Ujar Tenten serya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan terlalu keras bicara. Bisa repot bila orang-orang mendengarkan." Ujar kalem Hinata.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu acuh kemudian mata _teal_nya melirik wajah Naruto yang asik meminum jus jeruk dengan santainya.

"_Ne_, Naru… bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino.

"Hm ? Biasa saja." Ujar Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Maksudmu Naru ?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Ya… seperti orang berhubungan saja gimana." Ujar Naruto.

"Kalian pernah berpelukkan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Pernah tapi gak sering."

"Pernah ciuman?"

"Pernah tapi lebih banyak ke nyaris."

"Pernah kencan?"

"Jarang. Si Teme sering pergi sama Fuga-jiji."

"Pernah nonton berdua ?"

"Pernah tapi pada akhirnya aku suka ketiduran."

Keempat teman Naruto _speechless_ mendenggar semua pengakuan Naruto.

"Nar, aku gak tahu loh ternyata Sasuke-kun benar-benar tidak romantis." Ujar Ino dengan wajah yang masih terheran-heran.

"Bukankah dari wajah sudah kelihatan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tapi Naru-chan, setahuku rata-rata orang pendiam tuh cenderung _possessive _dan kadang suka romantis." Ujar Hinata, mulai memanasi suasana.

"_Possessive _? Sepertinya gak deh, soalnya dia cuek-cuek aja tuh waktu aku jalan bareng Lee, Shino, dan Choji." Bantah Naruto.

"Sasuke pernah bilang cinta-cintaan gak ke kamu? Kayak '_Daisuki_' atau '_I love you_' gitu ?" Tanya Tenten.

Wajah tampak sedang berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan si SasuTeme ini bilang cinta kepadanya, "Antara pernah sama gak."

"Nar… jangan-jangan Sasuke cuma ingin mempermainkan kamu ?" Ujar Sakura dengan mimik kelewat serius.

"Sakura benar. Bisa saja Sasuke punya _affair_ dibelakang kamu, Nar." Ujar Ino berapi-api.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih? Masa hanya karena itu kalian berpikiran seperti itu?" Ujar Naruto malas – sedikit tidak rela mendengar kekasihnya dijelek-jelekkan -.

"Tapi Naru-chan, kalian telah menjalani hubungan hampir setahun . Setahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat." Ujar Hinata.

"Terus harus bagaimana? Mirip Ino? Oke, aku menyerah aja jika harus begitu." Ujar Naruto sedikit merinding. Oh ayolah, ia tidak bisa harus berpakaian sedikit terbuka dan bermanja-manja mirip anak kucing kepada Sasuke.

"Gini aja deh, empat hari lagi kau akan berulang tahun, bukan? Nah, kita lihat, Sasuke bakal memberi hadiah apa ke kamu. Kalau ia selama ini memperhatikan kamu, kurasa tanpa kamu kasih tahu pun ia bakal tahu sendiri." Ujar Tenten dengan sedikit menyeringai.

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Tenten. Ia baru sadar empat hari lagi ia akan bertambah umur. Tenten yang melihat Naruto hanya terdiam makin melebarkan seringainya.

"Bagaimana? Mau kau terima?" Tanya Tenten dengan pandangan sedikit jahil.

"Baiklah." Ujar Naruto –menyerah-.

**. . . **

"_Kaa-san_, ajari akau merajut."

"Kau yakin ? Merajut itu susah loh."

"Aku yakin bisa, _onegai_."

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum hangat ketika melihat kesungguhan anaknya.

**. . . **

Sekarang sudah tanggal sepuluh Oktober, hari ulang tahun Naruto. Naruto tengah asik menyisir rambut pirang miliknya. Kemarin malam ia mendapat _e-mail_ dari Sasuke bahwa hari ini ia pergi ke karantina hingga olimpiade selesai. Sebenarnya sih Naruto agak sedih sebab Sasuke tidak mengucapkan kata apa-apa selain '_sampai jumpa lagi_' . Tapi tak masalah toh ia akan mendoakan keberhasilan Sasuke di sana. Naruto segera bergegas keluar kamar untuk menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Minato – Ayah Naruto – sedang menyesapi kopi panas dan Kushina yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan – Ibu Naruto - .

"_Ohayou_ mama , papa." Ujar riang Naruto.

"_Ohayou mou_, Naru. _Otanjoubi Omedetou_, kau sekarang sudah semakin dewasa ya." Ujar Minato dengan senyum khas miliknya – walau terselip nada sendu - .

"Kyaa, ternyata kau memang semakin cantik seperti ku, _ttebane_ dan _otanjoubi omedetou,_putri kecilku." Ujar Kushina dengan cengirannya.

Naruto tersenyum hangat mendapat ucapan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

"_Ne ne ,_kau sudah dapat hadiah dari Suke-kun?" Goda Kushina.

"Belum. Sasuke kan sekarang pergi ke karantina." Ujar Naruto seraya duduk dan mulai sarapan.

"_Uso_ _, ttebane_!? Tidak romantis sekali." Ujar Kushina sedikit terkejut.

"Padahal dulu ayahmu ini memikirkan setengah mati untuk membuat hadiah untukku." Ujar Kushina yang mendapat senyum kecil dari Minato.

"Memang cowok romantis tuh harus selalu memberi hadiah ?" Tanya Naruto, ia benar-benar tak paham atau mungkin gagal paham?

"Setidaknya ia memperhatikan kamu." Ujar Minato menengahi.

Dan Naruto kembali terdiam. Apa selama ini kau memperhatikan aku , Teme ? Batin Naruto.

**. . . **

'_Hatchi… hatchi' _

Selama perjalan menuju Konoha Gakuen, Naruto tak hentinya bersin padahal ia sudah memakai jaket tebal pemberian Sasuke dua bulan yang lalu. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, sebentar lagi musim gugur hampir berakhir menuju musim dingin. Dan Naruto paling tidak tahan dingin, jika ia terlalu lama di luar sudah pasti keesokkan harinya pasti ia jatuh sakit. Naruto mempercepat langkahan kakinya menuju ruang mengganti sepatu. Ketika dibuka, ia menemukan sebuah bungkusan bergambar jeruk. Naruto yang penasaran dengan isi bungkusan itu segera membuka dan betapa terkejutnya isi bungkusan itu adalah syal rajutan berwarna _dark blue_ dengan tiap ujungnya berwarna putih dan sebuah kartu. Di ujung kanan dari syal itu ada inisial 'S XXX N'. Naruto membuka kartu tersebut dan membacanya.

_Dobe, kau suka dengan hadiahmu? _

_Otanjoubi Omedetou, Dobe. _

_Doakan aku agar aku menang, Dobe. _

_p.s : Romantis? _

Naruto cenggo melihat _note_ yang dituliskan oleh Sasuke namun ke cenggo-an itu berganti menjadi senyuman hangat. Naruto sangat senang, saking senangnya ia tidak berhenti untuk terus tersenyum.

'_Arigatou na , Teme. Daisuki._'

**. . . **

**Omake **

Di sebuah bus, terlihat cowok dengan gaya rambut emo sedang asik menatap pemandangan di luar bus.

"Sas, tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Sai seraya menunjuk jemari Sasuke yang banyak ditempeli oleh perekat.

"Habis latihan merajut." Ujar singkat Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Untuk hadiah Naruto, _baka_."

"O-ohh, kau memang membuat rajutan apa ?" Tanya Sai.

"Syal."

"Kenapa syal?"

"Naru paling tidak kuat dingin. Bila ia terlalu lama terpapar dingin, ia bisa sakit. Jadi ku buatkan ia syal." Ujar Sasuke, dan Sai berani bersumpah melalui pantulan kaca ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum hangat.

"Heee… tak ku sangka kau ternyata romantis juga ya." Sindir halus Sai.

Dan Sasuke hanya membalas sindiran halus itu dengan dengusan pelan.

"Tapi… beberapa minggu lalu, aku melihatmu cuek-cuek aja tuh pas Naruto pergi sama cowok lain." Ujar Sai, penasaran.

"Hoo itu, sebenarnya sebelum mengajak si Dobe, mereka bertiga sudah datang dulu kepadaku." Ujar Sasuke seraya merogoh _iphone_ 6s dari kantung celananya.

"Terus?" Ujar Sai, makin tidak mengerti.

"Dan aku melakukan kompensasi kecil. Jika mereka terlalu dekat dengan Naru, maka balasan mereka nanti adalah …" Sasuke membuka galeri dan menunjukkan foto Choji,Shino, dan Lee memakai baju wanita plus _make-up_ ," …ini."

Sai tersenyum keki melihat foto itu,"Kamu dapat darimana foto itu?"

"Kau pikir aku siapa?" Ujar angkuh Sasuke dengan seringai andalannya.

Sai tersenyum palsu seperti biasanya,

'_Sepertinya aku harus ekstra hati-hati sebelum rahasiaku terbongkar.' _Batin miris Sai.

**. . . **

**Owari **

**Happy Birthday Naruto-chaaannnn~~~~~ *Lempar bom C2* **

**Hehehe, bagaimana? Sasukenya romantis gak? Jujur ini ide muncul pas pelajaran matematika peminatan *teehee* **

**Yosh! Sekian aja basa basinya , Mind to review ? **


End file.
